As You Wish
"As You Wish" is episode number 5.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Plot Petunia walks into her light store and begins turning on all the lamps. When she comes upon a lamp that doesn't turn on, she replaces the light bulb with a compact fluorescent bulb. When the lamp still doesn't turn on, she throws it away in the dumpster out back. Lifty and Shifty then pop out of the dumpster and take the lamp with them. They toss it in the back of their van, but because they forget to close the back doors the lamp flies out when they drive off. Nutty, who's walking by at the time, gets hit in the head by the lamp. Liking it, he begins rubbing dirt off of it. Lifty and Shifty turn around upon noticing the lamp is gone and see Lumpy, a genie, emerge from the lamp. Lumpy tells Nutty he'll grant him one wish. Nutty thinks for a second and tells Lumpy he wants a lollipop. Lumpy nods and disappears, and a few seconds later, a large lollipop falls out of the sky and lands on Nutty's back. Thrilled at his enormous prize, Nutty tosses the lamp away and runs off to enjoy his treat. Lifty and Shifty begin laughing as they realize they can use the lamp to make money. Before they can drive back to it, however, it hits Disco Bear in the head. He picks it up and, seeing his reflection in it, begins polishing it with his hand. Lumpy comes out again and, without needing an explanation, Disco Bear wishes for a giant disco ball. Lumpy grants his wish, causing a large disco ball to appear above Disco Bear. Though Disco Bear likes his gift, the large mirrors of the ball begin reflecting sunlight at him. He is burned on numerous places of his body before the rope holding the ball up breaks, crushing Disco Bear's body as it rolls down the road. Lifty and Shifty continue driving towards the lamp, but are forced to drive in the opposite direction when the giant disco ball begins rolling towards them. Elsewhere, Cub rides in a toy fire engine. His vehicle hits the lamp, which lies on the ground, causing one of the wheels to break. Pop runs over as Cub starts crying and picks up the lamp, now covered in Disco Bear's blood. Pop wipes the blood off the lamp, causing Lumpy to pop out. Pop, wanting his son to be happy, wishes for Cub's fire engine to be fixed. Lumpy snaps his fingers but, misunderstanding Pop's wish, sets Cub on fire. Cub runs out into the middle of the road, screaming in pain, where he is hit by a speeding fire truck. He appears to be okay and Pop is relieved, but Cub is then run over by Lifty and Shifty's van and the disco ball. Pop tosses the lamp away and runs to his son's remains. As Lifty and Shifty continue to flee from the disco ball, we see Nutty choke to death on his giant lollipop, which he tried to eat in one bite. Sniffles is the next one to find the lamp, using his handkerchief to wipe off some mud. Lumpy appears and Sniffles immediately wishes for a rocketship. Lumpy grants his wish but before Sniffles can enjoy his present, Lifty and Shifty drive by and take the lamp from him. Due to the speed they're driving at, Sniffles' arms get torn off. To make matters worse, the disco ball hits the spaceship and shatters, sending glass shards at Sniffles. He falls to the ground, cut and mutilated, and is then finished off by being crushed by the spaceship, which tips over and activates, pushing it forward. Nearby, Mime sits on his unicycle holding a group of balloons and makes a balloon figure of a spaceship. Seeing the real spaceship speeding towards him, he pedals away as fast as he can. Mime rides by Pop, crying over his son's death, who ends up getting impaled on a sharp point at the top of the spaceship. As the spaceship slowly creeps up on Mime, it pops his balloons before popping Mime himself. Further ahead on the road, Lifty and Shifty are finally ready to make their wish. Before they can, however, the spaceship pierces their van and flies off of a cliff. They think they're about to land on a nearby cliff, when the spaceship fizzles out and they begin to fall. They fall out of their van and desperately rub the lamp. Lumpy comes out and, without waiting for a wish, puts the brothers in a hot air balloon. They celebrate their good fortune and call on Lumpy once more, wishing for a giant bag of money. Lumpy grants their wish, replacing the balloon with a sack of coins. At first the brothers are happy at their wealth but, as they fall, they realize their greed has its costs. Lifty and Shifty end up falling into Petunia's lamp store. Lifty is electrocuted by a lamp while Shifty is impaled by another lamp. The falling bag of coins breaks open, sending coins flying at Petunia. She is cut in mutiple places on her body by the fast flying coins, which act as bullets. The spaceship then falls through the roof and impales Petunia in the chest. She is finally killed when Lumpy's lamp falls on and crushes her head. Lumpy pops out and looks around, spotting a lamp with a bow on its lampshade. Lumpy rubs the lamp and Giggles, another genie, comes out. As the episode ends, Lumpy thinks about making his own wish. Moral "Be careful what you wish for!" Deaths #Disco Bear got burned to death by the sunlight reflected on the giant disco ball, later crushes him, leaving blood smacked on it. #Nutty dies when he tries to eat a giant lollipop,either chokes to death or get his vital organs crushed by the lollipop,although,no blood is seen on him. #Cub is set in flames by Lumpy,later hit by a truck,then Lifty and Shifty runs over him,crushing him,after that,crushed by the giant disco ball.. #Sniffles is stabbed by the giant disco ball crystals,then the spaceship crushes him. #Pop is impaled "by his back" by the spaceship sharp tip. #Mime is popped like a balloon after touched by the sharp tip of the spaceship. #Lifty is badly electrocuted by a lamp . #Shifty's heart is impaled on a lamp. #Petunia is pierced by the coins,later impaled by the spaceship sharp tin along with the corpse of Pop,finally her head is crushed by Lumpy's lamp. Goofs #In the opening credits, it doesn't say "and" when Lifty & Shifty's starring role pops up even though their name appears after Lumpy's name. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode. #The light over the back door to Petunia's shop is not present in the establishing shot. #The directions that Nutty's candy cane and the stick on his candy apple change several times. #The directions the lamp is tossed in are often inconsistent with the characters' positions as they find the lamp. For example, Disco Bear simply dropped the lamp, but Pop and Cub find the lamp far away from where Disco Bear was. #The mud beside Sniffles disappears after Lumpy comes out of the lamp. It reappears when Lumpy grants Sniffles' wish and disappears again after Sniffles' arms are torn off. #Sniffles position in relation to the road changes numerous times from when he finds the lamp to when he is crushed by his rocket. #One of Sniffles' arms can be seen after he is crushed by the rocket even though Lifty already tore it off. #Even though the rocket begins moving in the opposite direction Lifty and Shifty were driving in, it somehow crashes through their van. #Just before Lifty and Shifty's van falls, the steering wheel is in Shifty's place instead of Lifty's place. #Just before Lifty and Shifty fall out of the van, Pop's body disappears. #When Lifty and Shifty get on the hot air balloon, they don't hug correctly. #When Lifty and Shifty begin rising in the hot air balloon, the rocket and their van should hit them as they continue to fall. #Briefly after Lifty opens the bag of money, his tail passes through the side of the basket. #Pop screaming voice can be heard slighty before he opens his mouth and impaled by the rocket. #There are no featuring characters. Trivia #This episode marks one of the few times Lifty, rather than Shifty, drives their van. This means that Cub was killed by Lifty, rather than both twins. #The light bulb Petunia screwed on to the lamp is an energy-saving one. #This episode marks the only time Nutty has actually spoken, instead of just making sounds. #Lumpy would later be portrayed as a mythical creature in Dunce Upon a Time #Lumpy wiggling his nose to grant Disco Bear's wish is a reference to the TV show Bewitched. #When this episode aired along with ''Every Litter Bit Hurts'' and ''Take a Hike'' on Youtube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Marooned Five", which was originally named "The Fifth Grade". Lumpy and Sniffles appear in all three of the episodes. In addition, Lumpy starred in all three episodes while Sniffles died in all three episodes. #Sniffles and Petunia suffer similar injuries (from the disco ball/sack of coins) before being killed by the rocket. #The light bulb in Lumpy's lamp didn't work, possibly because of his stupidity. Petunia didn't throw Giggles' lamp away, possibly because that lamp's bulb did work. #Sniffles' injury is similar to his death on his Smoochie. #This is the first episode of TV where Lumpy stars and survive. #This is one of the three episode of TV season one where Disco Bear is the first character to die, the others are Wishy Washy and Double Whammy Part 1. #Lumpy's "wish" was never revealed as it was the end of the episode. Some fans believed he wanted to have sex with Giggles. It is also debated that he may have died from his wish like the other characters. #Petunia, Cub and Mime are the only ones in this episode that didn't make a wish. #A running gag in this episode is when a character makes a wish they get killed by their on desires. Category:TV episodes